I Wish....
by Terri4
Summary: Sequel to Max's Weekend
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Wish… @page Section1 {size: 595.3pt 841.9pt; margin: 72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin: 35.4pt; mso-footer-margin: 35.4pt; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Title: I Wish….

Author:Terri

Category:UC Max/Maria

Sequel to Max's Weekend

Disclaimer:Charactures not mine but story is!

Part 1

Maria had been back home little over two hours and still Max hadn't called her, maybe now that Max and she had made love to each other maybe he just didn't want to know anymore, Maria sighed and said out loud "no that isn't Max, he doesn't do things like that he cares too much, something must have happened."

Maria went to pick up the phone and dial his number when it suddenly started to ring, she snatched it up and waited for the person to talk."Hello"."Max, hi, so what to you so long to call, it's been like two hours.""Sorry, I thought I'd give you some space, you know to think.And I thought you would want to catch up with your mom, I'm sure she must be giving you the third degree about what you were doing over the weekend.""Oh well, mom has gone to a convention, she won't be back until tomorrow, hey maybe you'd like to come over and keep me company?""Okay, I'll be over in and hour.""Right see you then."As Maria put down the phone she had a huge grin on her face.She needed to get ready for Max coming, she looked at herself in the mirror, "Oh My God, I'm a mess, I've got to get changed."As she ran up the stairs she thought to herself, sexy or casual.

Max was also smiling when he put the phone down, then the smile turned to a frown as he remembered his conversation with Michael.

***Flashback* (**at the Evan's home**)**

"So Max are you going to tell me what the hell's going on?""Look Michael, what the hell are you talking aboout?Maria and I just went to the festival, and by the way what do you mean **your** Maria?Aren't you the same Michael who broke up with Maria in the first place?What's the matter are you jealous?""Jealous, me?Get real Max."Michael sighed his eyes suddenly sad, "look I don't want Maria to get hurt and if your messing around with her feelings then she will be, what happens when Liz comes back after the summer, what then Max, are you even thinking about that?""Listen Michael, it's not like that.Maria and I are just having fun, we're trying to keep our minds off the people we love, the people who are supposed to love us back.""Well Max, let me just say this king or no king, you hurt Maria and I'll make you sorry."Max was angry now, "is that a threat Michael?""No Maxwell, that was a promise."

Michael slammed out of the house, and was walking towards his apartment when he thought to himself, Max still hadn't told him what happened in that tent.He knew he didn't really want to know the answer, that was why he didn't push the question.If it had been the wrong answer he wouldn't have been able to go on.

***End Flashback***

** **

Max reached his room, he was sad about the argument with Michael, he didn't lie to him, he just didn't tell him everything, it had nothing to do with Michael or Liz, they were the ones who walked away from them, it was his and Maria's secret.At the thought of Maria he smiled, he went to his closet and thought to himself, suave or casual.

TBC.

** **


	2. I Wish Part 2

Title: I Wish…

Title:I Wish….

Author:Terri

Part 2

Max reached Maria's house 45 minutes after he spoke to her, he stood at her door, he was a little nervous, his palms were sweaty, god why was he feeling like this I mean its Maria for gods sake, his best friend, but then he thinks back to the night before, Max smiled to himself, but boy what a body, having a body like that should be a sin.He knocked at the door, and waited.

Maria wasn't doing much better than Max, she had gone through most of her clothes before she settled on what she was wearing now, she didn't understand why she was feeing like this after all Max was her best friend wasn't he?She heard the knock at the door, and her stomach lurched, oh my! He was early.Maria ran down the stairs and stood just before the door to compose herself. 

Maria slowly opened the door and smiled at Max, god he was so good looking, she was glad that he was dressed like her in jeans and white t-shirt, but damn he looked good.Max smiled back wow she was dressed similar to him but that t-shirt was way sexy, it was a love v-neck and you could see her cleavage, god he could barely breath, he had to touch her.

Max walked in and as he went past his hand grazed her arm, which caused tingles up and down her spine.Maria closed the door just as Max wrapped his arms around her from behind, he kissed her neck, she craned her head to the side to give him better access, and then slowly turned around so she could capture his lips.They stayed like that for a few moments until Maria pulled away breathless, "Max we can't stand here all night, come on."She took Max's hand and led him through to dining room. "Maria, what is that smell?"Maria let go of him and ran into the kitchen."Oh No!I don't believe it."Max came running behind her, when he saw what she was holding he started to laugh, he was doubled over holding his stomach when he felt something wet hit him, he looked up at a very angry Maria, he stopped laughing at once. 

Maria had thrown a dish cloth at Max when he wouldn't stop laughing at her, the dinner she had been making for them both was ruined, actually ruined didn't describe it, it was beyond recognition. "I don't believe this, I did what it said on the packet."Max carefully walked over to Maria, took the food out of her hands and put it next to the sink, he pulled a very rigid Maria into his arms and tucked her head under his chin."It's okay, look I wasn't very hungry anyway."Maria whimpered, "but Max I wanted this to be special, now it's all ruined."Max tightened his hold on her, "why don't we skip the main course and go right to dessert?" and with that he kissed her, "mmmm, this is the best dessert I've ever tasted."

Somehow they had reached the sofa and were making out, things were getting pretty heavy, the phone started to ring, Maria went to reach for it but Max pulled her hand back, "leave it, if it's important they'll call back.""Max, I can't, what if it's mom, if I don't answer she'll worry."Max let go of her arm and pulled himself away but not before he managed to sneak in another kiss.Maria smiled and sat upright.She picked up the phone and said hello."Hey Maria."Maria's smile dropped at the voice, she looked over at Max before answering "Hi Liz."Max's smile disappeared, for a short time he had forgotten about Liz but just knowing that she was on the other side of the line made him sad. Max got up to leave the room and went into the kitchen.Maria watched him go and sighed.

"Maria, Maria are you listening to me?""What? Yeah, yeah I'm listening, so are you having a good time in Florida?""So you weren't listening, I've just told you it was great here. Are you okay you sound a little weird, oh, is someone there, is it Michael?""Liz I'm fine, and no Spaceboy isn't here, but um, Max is.""Max is there with you?""Why is that so strange?You left him here and he needed someone to talk to and Michael isn't very talkative at the moment and Isabel is off with her other friends and Tess well don't get me going about that tramp.""Okay, Okay so he hasn't anyone else to go to, you know I miss him, I guess I'm just jealous, but I know you'll keep him safe.He isn't seeing anyone is he?"Maria blushed at this, "well I don't think so, I mean so far we've spent most of the holidays together, he's my friend."They spoke for a further ten minutes before they said goodbye.

Maria put the phone down and thought about what she had said, she couldn't tell Liz about her and Max, she went to find Max.

Max was sitting at the kitchen table eating ice-cream, Maria went to the drawer got a spoon and sat next to Max, for a few minuets they sat eating in silence, Maria looked at Max and sighed under her breath she said "I wish…."

TBC.


	3. I Wish Part 3

Title: I Wish…

Title:I Wish….

Author:Terri

Part 3

"What do you wish Maria?""What? Oh Max, I'm sorry but this thing that we have, it just doesn't feel right now, it's different now we're back home, it feel wrong."Max stood and paced back and forth."Maria, what happened between us happened because we wanted it to.""Max, are you sure about that?"She put her head in her hands and looked down at the table, "I just don't know anymore."Max sat down next to her and stroked her hair."Maria, did Liz say something to upset you?"Maria looked at him, "she asked if you were seeing someone, I couldn't tell her about us, I didn't want to hurt her, besides I didn't know how you felt about her now, she says she misses you, but it's more than that, I heard it in her voice."

Max's heart was beating fast, but then he remembered that Liz was the one who walked away, not him, he felt himself getting angry.

"I don't care, I care about us, here, now." Maria looked up at him and sighed, "Max, that's how you feel now but what about when she comes back, oh Max, stop kidding yourself, you love her, she's your soul mate, just like Michael is mine, only the idiot doesn't see it.""You're wrong Maria, he knows, I don't know why he won't admit it to you or himself."Maria looked hopeful at Max, he noticed how her eyes lit up, she was right, he felt his stomach do a nose dive, he could feel her slipping away from him, he didn't want to lose her, not yet.

Max grabbed her and held her tight, Maria clung to him, they both said in union 'I love you'.Max kissed her, Maria raised her hand to his face and pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, "Max, I'm sorry, I can't do this, I wish it could be different, but it isn't."Maria pulled away from him and ran up the stairs to her room, she lay on her bed and cried.

Max stayed where he was and watched her run away.He wished things could have been different. He could hear her crying, his heart was breaking, he wanted to take her pain away, but she needed to be alone, he sat down at the table, he wouldn't leave her, not until he knew she was okay.

Maria lay on her bed, the tears had dried up, she felt drained, she sat up, what she needed was a hot chocolate, that always made her feel a little better.As Maria entered the kitchen, she saw Max asleep at the table, his head resting on his arms, she reached down and stroked his hair, she loved this guy, but she couldn't stay with him, too many people would be hurt, people that they loved.

Max felt her touch on his head, he opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled a sad smile, "Max, you should have gone home.""I couldn't leave you, not like that." He took hold of her hand and turning it over kissed her palm.Maria pulled her hand away, "Max don't please.""I'm sorry, but I can't lose you, don't ask me to walk away.""Max you aren't going to lose me, you said it yourself, we're all connected, when we first got together we agreed no matter what we would always be friends, don't tell me now that we were wrong and we can't go back to then." 

Max walked to the window and looked out into the night, he took a deep breath, "Maria I made that promise to you, I never break my word, it's going to be hard, but if friendship is all we can have then what choice do I have?BUT let me just say this, if Michael doesn't come to his senses soon, I swear nothing will stop me from being with you."Max looked at her and put out his hand to shake Maria's hand, "friends.""No Max, best-friends." And they shook hands.

End


End file.
